moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mickyfickie
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mickyfickie page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. User talk:Mickyfickie; Want to edit an article? * We have two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Shelbypinky1 (Talk) 13:10, December 25, 2012 Welcome to my talk page! Hi, this is my talk page. You can message me as much as you want and anytime! I may not reply to it straight away - at the minimum of 5 minutes and maximum of 12 hours. OK, well unless I'm blocked of course. Happy Monstering! MoiMickey | MessageMoiMickey! | MettreMickey 19:55, September 1, 2014 (UTC) First first!!!11one!! Joe - Talk - yo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=argkj3eDqAI • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwyn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • Mishmash and the other one Hi, I don't think you should because there is almost zero information we know about them, basically a wasted page, there's also a good chance they could be one of our 'Unnamed' moshlings. In a few days we will know for sure who these characters are and what they look like, so we'll leave it to then, k? [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' [[Project:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 16:32, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Music on talkpages Ps, I was told on chat that music isn't allowed on talk pages. [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' [[Project:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 16:33, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Re:Chat No, come on CC chat to talk. [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'''Harry]] • • Talk • 16:33, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Chat Community Central Chat, go here. [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'Harry']] • • Talk • 16:33, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Re x5: Yeah, mine is too now. [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'Harry']] • • Talk • 16:48, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Warning Hey Micky, I've asked you several times now to stop putting Sef's sig at the bottom of my message. You continued to do it in your archive, even after I've told you not to. If you continue to separate my message, you will be blocked. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 16:50, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :Technically three, but it changes given the circumstances. For example, a blatant vandal probably won't get more than one, but someone who is just starting out will have a lax on warnings, given that they probably don't know exactly what they are doing. I like to use warnings/blocks as more than just hard punishment, if you get what I'm saying. I don't have time to explain to much, I'm just about to leave. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 16:55, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Reply Obviously not. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] '▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'Talk']] ▪''' [[Project:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 16:56, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't do my heading wrong, wikia glitched. [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' [[Project:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 16:59, September 3, 2014 (UTC) September Week Block This morning I told you to stop adding signatures which I have told you about three times now in the past. You asked if this was a warning. I wanted to explain it was not counted as one, but it would be the last time I said not to add categories, otherwise a block would follow. I left it because it seemed confusing. But now you made an archive and put the message I send you this morning in there, manually. The ones before it and after it stayed. Obviously, you are trying to hide this message, to avoid seemingly having a third warning. That's not a smart move at all. I let you off the hook all the time but this is just rude and wicked. Together with the other actual warnings, this is another bye for a week. [[User:PepperSupreme|'''PepPepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 17:33, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :You NEVER told me!! It's not on my talkpage. There is NOTHING signed by you on it! Also I did NOT remove content from pages! Look! Hope you have a nice time without me! Because this is the THIRD time YOU have blocked me in less than a MONTH. Don't I deserve a break. I think I should have one. Bye D-:< [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 17:56, September 3, 2014 (UTC) : Oh would you look at that http://prntscr.com/4jc5yh • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'''Carwyn]] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • Buddy, no! The reason it is not on your talkpage IS the reason I blocked you. You removed this message to your archive: User:Mickyfickie/Talk_Archive_2#Stawp As you can see, it's signed. I explained above why I did what I did. Ok, edit conflict, let's see what's added. Carwyn shows proof, okido. Ah yes, the reason for ban does not add up to what you did but it was the closest. Usually I type "check talkpage", but as you remove stuff, I wasn't really sure what to do. Really, three times in a month? We should have a party when you get back! [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 18:02, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Mickey Stop doing Moshlings that I haven't reached yet. Only do ones that have a "Needs Date" category on it. If you continue, I will block you. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 19:25, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :On the "Needs Date" pages, add the date to the parameter I added, and remove the "Needs Date" category. Please. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:30, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I have added a "|release = " and the "Needs Date" category to the Moshling pages I have gotten to. Got to the pages in the "Needs Date" category, edit them, go to the blank I left in the Infobox after "|release =", and enter the date. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:34, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :::"Him"? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:39, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::He's just inactive, has other things to do, not interested in Moshi? Take your pick. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:43, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Busy, I guess. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:46, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :Could you stop adding dates for a second so Joe can double check some of them? There appear to be some errors in a few. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:56, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Raffy seed~ Slee-Peas is like what we're calling the Raffy seed, so we don't really need an unknown page seed for it. • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwyn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • Fuddy seed I emailed Moshi staff. • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwyn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • Release and obtainability The release of Moshlings is when they appear in zoo for everyone to see. If they are actually obtainable is something else. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] '▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'Sup?']] ▪''' '''..reme.. 11:59, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Reply All can be found here. Only warning After our conversation on Chat, you will receive an only warning for adding unconfirmed information to articles and edit gaining. If you do it again, then you will be blocked. [[User:Sefelic 3D|'Pedro']] ▪''' [[User_talk:Sefelic 3D|'''Cowboy Letterbox]] 19:48, September 13, 2014 (UTC) It's not the season for farming.. like ever Hi Mickey, You've been doing a lot of edit farming recently, and I can say it's not just me that's noticed. Edit farming is when it takes a large number of edits/publishes to create a simple function/edit that should usually only take one edit. The exception to this rule, a mistake or project-y stuff. This most likely to raise your edit count, but please use the 'preview' function next time. Also that Micro Moshi: Series 3 page was part of myself and Joe's small project, so we would appreciate you didn't get involved as it is a two-man project and it's under our concentration and the page didn't really follow the whole 'format' of the other pages 100%. Thank you. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' [[Project:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 12:30, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:Release Dates I believe it's when the Moshlings are released in the zoo. For the dates, it's still being decided from the forum. [[User:Sefelic 3D|'''Pedro]] ▪''' [[User_talk:Sefelic 3D|'''Cowboy Letterbox]] 18:13, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Please stahp Hi Micky, I have asked you several times to stop interfering in other people's work. Simply because there's a system for the things I'm doing right now. The 'Needs Full Bio' category, can't just be added to random pages, I'm going through pages systematically adding this category. This is the second time I've had to ask you to stop doing this. Thank you. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' [[Project:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 16:28, September 18, 2014 (UTC) But But that doesn't make a difference, it's still interfering. Please don't feel the need to. Thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' [[Project:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 16:32, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Burnie Hey Micky, I saw that you changed the release date on Burnie's page. Burnie was not release that time as I believe the Member Seeds were not released then. This means that I have reverted it. I have also removed the Hobbies, Food and Top Fact sections, simply because it is not needed. This will not contribute to your only warning I gave you last week, but please check your sources before you change information. Thanks, [[User:Sefelic 3D|'''Pedro]] ▪''' [[User_talk:Sefelic 3D|'''Cowboy Letterbox]] 20:10, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Please stop adding fake information to articles Hey Micky, I've seen you add fake information to articles on two occasions today: #On the Moshi Monsters Magazine page, where you added stuff about Wuzzle, which is unconfirmed, we've spoke about that on chat though, please don't do that again. #On the Moshlings page you added fake information about sets, saying there were 6 unreleased, when there were 5, and the other number of released. I know this is probably a typing error, but please be more careful in the future. :) #Also: I know I told you not to add the Category:Needs Full Bio, but if you done it by mistake, there's really no point redeleting it. Please be more careful, in the future. Thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪ [[Project:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 14:55, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :D Thank you! I just found a bit of epic coding, and threw it out and splattered it in creativity. I basically found an EPIC gif, all credit to Clums, and used some fancy writing, coloured codes, through this, I also used the stalker template. It basically welcomes whoever is reading the userpage #stalkerlicious :P. I also placed a tabs template, (which you have) displaying links to pages I've created, etc. the ones you may want me to explain will probably be the userboxes, which Abce showed me. Feel free to copy any coding :)! Also, on my Quotes, I used the "Cquote2" template, and used that for my Quotes page. My todostuff, gifs, and my monster page were all easily guessable. Links are below. And yeah, thank you! And like I said, feel free to copy any coding. :) *Gifs Don't mind at all! Of course I don't mind! Help yourself to the stuff :) :) Naah, you don't need to write credit for anyone. It's your userpage and your userpage only, right? So no need to credit!